


【米英】紧急撤离／The Evacuation

by Ken_Douglus



Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [34]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Love Stories, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Douglus/pseuds/Ken_Douglus
Summary: ※ 国设米英＋国人组－「你真强壮，充满力量。」他看着天花板上的吊灯，想起那些说过这种话的老男人们。让他跟印第安人暂时和解的柯立芝，拍着桌子反对他流露参战意愿的威尔逊，目击他在签署《大西洋宪章》的仪式上亲吻英国时差点晕过去的罗斯福，谋求探索宇宙和他一起熬夜审提案的肯尼迪——可惜也跟林肯一样被暗杀了。当然那都是后来的事了。如今的政客们依旧如此称赞他。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: 【USUK：Alongside】 [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581493
Kudos: 8





	【米英】紧急撤离／The Evacuation

「你看，我是不能在你面前说谎的。」

「哦，感谢你这份诚实。」

超大国把手上的罐装可乐一饮而尽，一个漂亮的弧度投进了椭圆型办公室的垃圾桶里。他咧嘴一笑。

人类是很艰难的。想在有限的生命里创造财富和价值，制造影响力，想在历史的轨迹中烙下痕迹，就要付出极多的艰辛。

美国打量着他的上司，对方坐在英国赠送的那张坚毅桌后，手里摩挲着同款实木打造的纪念笔。

他还真是比之前老多了。美国心不在焉地想。

在他看来不过短短的几年功夫，却已经足够在人类的面庞刻上明显的衰老痕迹，。

「你可是国民意志的风向标，又在这世上活过那么长的岁月。我这样的政客说什么能顺利欺骗过你呢。即便对国民和选民说谎，面对你也只能说真话。」

「被选民知道的话，又会把你钉在媒体和社交平台的耻辱柱上哦。」美国笑起来。

上司无奈地笑笑：「说到那个，有时会觉得这个国家大概要完蛋了。」随后又叹口气看向青年，「但看着你，又觉得不过是我太负面思考。你还是那么强壮，充满力量。」

美国耸耸肩，双手插进空军外套的口袋，后退几步，用力坐进沙发里。

「你真强壮，充满力量。」他的历任上司都说过类似的话。

比如他侧后方位置的那幅肖像画上，那人数众多的建国父亲集团（英国还曾为此嘲笑过他）之一，初次见面便立即辨认出他是什么存在的乔治.华盛顿。

那时美国还很年轻--当然他现在也很年轻--然而那时他更青涩。

新生国家，刚学会如何用政治外交手段来跟狡猾的法国和普鲁士打交道，刚懂得如何从南美尽可能转运更多的物资和武器。青涩又天真，细数焦头烂额的次数，简直多得一塌糊涂。

坚守的碉堡再次被炸毁，就连他那位骨子里仍爱戴英国的上司也忍不住在营地的篝火里一脸懊恼：「曾经的母国让人如此恼怒，这战争让我感到懊悔！我真怕这番事业会走向失败。」

年轻的美国用纱布把手臂上的伤痕又缠上一圈，随手抹去脸上的尘土，然后把燧发火枪重新扛在肩膀上，再次直接跳上马匹，手中紧握住十三颗星的旗帜。

华盛顿仰头望着他，声音里仿佛带着叹息：「……每逢这种沮丧时刻再看着你，我等凡人又岂能不怀抱希望呢？我也许无法塑造历史，但在这短暂生命中，却一直亲眼看着我的国家长大！」

他的上司说完伸手拍了拍他的马匹，随即把视线投向远方。

年轻国家顺着男人的目光看向黑夜中的荒野。眼前是满目疮痍的大地和因为受伤而呻吟的士兵，哪里能看到什么希望。

可那男人仿佛看穿他的想法似的，声音仍旧笃定：「你就是那份希望。」

美国只是沉默。

他偶尔还会梦到年少的英国与他牵手走在夕阳下的场景，偶尔也想念那人亲手制作的橘皮果酱。

然而战马上的飞驰让他感觉畅快，不再被「英属」头衔束缚，果敢地与外国来往，坦率迎接国民的眼神，无论悲或喜，这些新鲜的感受更让他陶醉--那些全是自由的气息。

「你很强壮。但是加拿大一旦崛起，对我们未必有好处哦。即便如此你依旧称他为‘兄弟’吗？」

加拿大从英国那边取得自治权时，安德鲁.约翰逊曾这样问他。

那时的他刚结束在战场上连啃几年硬饼干和咸肉，就着鲜血和炮火一起下咽的的内战岁月，情绪算不上太好。然而一想到加拿大手舞足蹈为那份有限的自由欢呼的模样，他还是没忍住乐了：「当然。」

「美国啊，你之于我是比熊和野兽还强大的存在，但我还是读不懂你的想法。要知道，外交和政治的本质是区分敌友。」他的上司脸色有些沉重。

「你怎么会觉得我没有在区分他们呢。」

男人一愣：「那你是……强者无畏吗？」

美国抬起手指戳了戳太阳穴：「我现在脑里浮现的呢，是‘天命昭昭’。开拓荒野，无限的财富，不惜代价踏上远方--国民意志的集合--如果这能算是强者的证明。」

「那我就安心了。看来就算我被弹劾，你依旧会随着这股意志无畏地往下走呢，祖国。」

「你真强壮，充满力量。」

他看着天花板上的吊灯，想起那些说过这种话的老男人们。

让他跟印第安人暂时和解的柯立芝，拍着桌子反对他流露参战意愿的威尔逊，目击他在签署《大西洋宪章》的仪式上亲吻英国时差点晕过去的罗斯福，谋求探索宇宙和他一起熬夜审提案的肯尼迪--可惜也跟林肯一样被暗杀了。当然那都是后来的事了。

如今的政客们依旧如此称赞他。

他偶尔会觉得那些话语里似乎少了旧年代的真诚。不过他也早就不会为这些流于表面的溢美之词动摇了。

真正踏足世界后的两百多年，历史的进程像被狠狠压缩过再砸进他的骨髓和血液里。他经历的起伏，比某些根底老态龙钟的国家来得更急促。

而他所做的，不过是顺应那股名为「强壮和希望」的人类意志集合，变得习惯引领其他人向前。

美国站起身，重新朝上司坚毅桌的方向靠近：「消失的国家，衰弱的力量，从此被埋进历史的坟场。有良心的人们便为这些国家写些历史，竖一块墓碑，好供其他人缅怀观赏。」

年轻国家用手指敲了敲木质的桌面，像在示意祝福：「我可暂时不想走进那坟场。」他扬起嘴角笑起来，蓝色眼睛隔着德克萨斯的透明镜片闪着狡黠光芒。

他的上司也笑了：「美国人的意志集合啊。你看，我怎么能在你面前说谎呢，祖国。」

美国还想说些什么，一串电话铃声打断了他们，是总统秘书的亲切通知：「英国先生和他的上司已经抵达白宫。工作人员和受邀媒体已经聚集在户外草坪等待您。」

「我马上过去。」

他的上司站起身，放下电话后他朝美国点点头：「今天的行程安排是带首相参观玫瑰园、谈话，之后是国宴。至于椭圆型办公室就留给你和英国先生了。」

他看着美国的表情，突然眯起眼睛笑起来，语气带着玩味：「也就这种时候，你终于露出19岁青年该有的模样了。」

美国一愣，还没给出反应，英国已经在秘书的引领下推开椭圆型办公室的门。

有着金发碧眼的漂亮青年看到美国的上司也在场，似乎觉得意外，很快又切换出优雅的笑容：「午安，总统阁下。我的上司已经在外面等候你了。」

「你好，英国先生。真不该让贵客等待的。下次有机会再和你多些交流。」美国的上司提高音量回应。他穿上外套后又回头瞄了眼美国，戏谑地低声说：「我该紧急撤离了。」

「喂喂。」美国也把声音压低了。

站在门口的英国并没有听清室内两人暗号般的对话，他在美国的上司离开后才踏入办公室。

「你家上司还是那么健谈，」他边把浅棕色的风衣脱下边评论，双手一丝不苟把衣物的皱褶抚平，随后挂在衣物架上。

外衣是人们外出穿戴、显示给别人看的第一层包装。是装饰，也是防御。

美国目不转睛地看着英国的动作，年长国家在外套下穿着修身的格子马甲和白色衬衫。那是美国也很中意的搭配，能把英国纤细的身材衬得更挺拔优雅。

「你在看什么？从刚才开始就一脸奇怪的表情。」英国有些疑惑地朝他走来。

「因为在看你啊。」美国笑得一脸坦然。

「无聊。」英国撇撇嘴，耳根泛起一点粉红。「傻气。」他刻意又补充了一句。

白宫的国宴主厨派员为他们送来饮料和茶点。除了两位国家各自喜爱的咖啡和红茶外，还有即将在国宴上供应的点心--新开发的海盐味曲奇。

据介绍，为了顺应现代的健康饮食潮流，曲奇是用藜麦和奶油做成的，那上面点缀的覆盆子则是唯一的甜味来源。

对于有些嗜甜的英国来说，这是听上去新颖却不怎么讨好的尝试。他并不客气地批判起来：「既然是吃甜点，就应该把美味当成首要追求。为了追求健康而改变食材和委屈口感未免本末倒置。」

话虽这么说，批评家还是伸手拿起一块点心，放进嘴里咬下一口。淡淡的咸味搭配酥脆的口感，滋味却是不错。他有些意外地睁大了翡翠绿的眼睛。

与此同时，坐在对面的年轻国家则难得没有立刻对食物下手。英国有些狐疑地抬起眼睛，才发现美国正举着智能手机，大而皇之地拍着他的照片。

虽然早就习惯对方这样的行径，英国绅士仍有些不快地皱起眉头，语气埋怨：「喂，吃东西的照片有什么可拍的……」

「嗯，可以设置成推特的新头像？虽然之前帮你拍的那张‘大本钟背影’也挺好看，但没必要一直不舍得换吧？」美国人语带戏弄。他当然也喜欢漂亮绅士那张好看的背影照片--那可是他们第一次假装成游客身份在伦敦约会时拍的。

只可惜这提议被英国人直接否决：「才不要，咀嚼时的照片太不雅观。」

「唉？这张还挺好看的。」美国把手机画面递到英国面前，后者轻哼一声，坚决拒绝观看。他端起桌上的伯爵红茶啜了一小口，继续专注品尝点心。

「话说，你为什么一直在啃那块曲奇呢？我记得你挺喜欢覆盆子的吧。」美国看着英国小口咀嚼饼干的动作，心中觉得可爱，但仍旧有种被那种温吞打败的无奈。

「既然是咸味饼干，那就该把甜留到最后一口再吃掉。」

「哦--」美国不以为意地应声，他从沙发中站起身，「要是我，就会把它全部吃掉。」

年轻国家壮实的上身直接越过他们之间的矮桌。他用手捧起英国的脸，吻上年长国家的眼睑，然后游移到嘴唇：「我相信更多的甜都在后头。」

「你这家伙……就不怕有人突然进来？」

「哈哈，怎么会。他们早学会在这种时候紧急撤离了。」

\- Fin -

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 感觉上司和美国的互动，应该既有人对国的希望寄托，又有美式逗趣和小恶劣的政治玩笑。毕竟是TOP1国家的上司，大概很清楚说谎骗不了自己那聪明的祖国，所以干脆都有话直说。
> 
> 2\. 美国当然是国民意志的集合体，但也有着爱英国和兄弟的个人意志。提到爱人和亲人，真性情就回来了。我个人蛮喜欢既有理性又感性的米。
> 
> 3\. 标题的含义：受不了米英放闪光的上司和国民，赶紧跑路(……)


End file.
